GOODBYE MY LOVE
by Talksh88t
Summary: Naruto ce souvient des événements qui changèrent son destin .yaoi


Goodbye my love

auteur: lulu342  
série: Naruto  
disclaimers: les persos de Naruto ne sont pas a moi

note de l'auteur: ATTENTION , YAOI!!!!

* * *

Tu viens de me tuer . Suis-je en train de saigner ? Est-ce que je souffres?  
Je n'en sais rien , je ne ressent rien .

Tu as été oblige de le faire . Tu me dis m'aimer et j'y crois .

Je m'en vais heureux dans un sens car j'ai été tue par la personne que j'aimais le plus et non une personne inconnue .

Je ne suis pas encore vraiment mort et je ne sais pas si je rêve mais je t'entend m'appeler .

Tu cries mon nom , toi mon bien aimé. Tu pleures ? Non , ne fais pas ça , tu y étais obligé.

Tu me supplie de te pardonner ?

Je t'ai deja pardonne depuis longtemps . Je t'avais deja pardonne quand je t'ai envoyé un dernier sourire avant que tu ne te lance sur moi .

Les larmes débordent de tes si jolies yeux .

Ma vie va bientôt s'éteindre mais avant dans un dernier effort , je lève ma main sanglante que je pose sur ton visage et je te sourie .

Un vrai sourire , un sourire où tu peux voir l'amour que je te porte et de mes lèvres que j'entrouvre je te dit ses derniers mot:

_" Je t'aime ..."_

Je vais m'éteindre et t'attendre tout là haut et ceux pour l'éternité .  
Ton premier et seul amour .

Moi , Naruto Uzumaki

Dire que toi et moi aurions pu vivre heureux s'il n'avait pas eu "ça"

**flash back :**

Encore une bataille sanglante contre les troupes du fils de ce serpent d'Orochimaru, le redoutable Youkai.

Orochimaru avait caché à tous le monde sauf à son amant , Kabuto , l'existence de ce demon.

A la mort du serpent , son fils dejà agé de vingt ans devint le chef .

Ce dernier c'était juré de faire payer le meurtrier de son père .

Quand il apprit que le meurtrier venait de Konoha , les ennuies commencèrent .

D'abord ce n'etait que quelques troupes , mais ce n'était que la face visible de l'iceberg .

A ce jour , presque milles ninjas très qualifiés nous attaquent chaque jours , n'épargnant personne sur leur passage .

Plusieurs fois , j'ai failli perdre la vie mais grâce à Kyuibi, je m'en sortais même si je finissais dans un état effrayant .

La bataille est fini mais le nombre de blesse et de mort est toujours aussi élevé , trop , que ce soit dans notre camp ou celui adverse .

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et je vais le passe tout seul car je n'ai plus personne.

Quand la guerre a commencé, les gens ne m'en ont détesté que plus car c'est moi qui suis la cause de cette guerre.

ils m'ont soit abandonné ou ne voyent qu'une arme vivante qui ne pourra mourir .

Pour que je puisse mourir , il faudrait que mon désespoir soit si grand que même Kyuibi est accepte de me laisse mourir ce que ce dernier refuse .

Maintenant qu'il peut tuer autant qu'il le souhaite , il ne s'en prive pas mais malgré tout ce Renard est un de mes derniers ami avec LUI .

J'attrape ma trousse de soin et soigne mes blessures qui ne sont pas encore guérit puis va dans la salle de bain me prendre une bonne douche .

Je rentre à l'intérieur de la cabine , ouvre les robinets et laisse l'eau brûlante parcourir mon corp.  
Cette chaleur détends mes muscles endolorie et me permet de remettre mes idées en place.

J'attrape mon gel douche et commence à me savonner tout en me remémorant les évènements de cette journée qui va être ma dernière car demain IL me tuera.

C'est con , car j'ai provoque ma propre mort en allant LE sauver chez ce serpent .

C'est vrai que pour LE sauver j'ai du tuer Orochimaru et à cause de ça le guerre de vengeance de Youkai a commencer .

Pour la faire arreter , ils lui ont permit de ce venger en me faisant exécuter par LUI .

Je mourrais mais je n'emporterais pas avec moi les sang des Uzumaki car j'ai moi-même mes petits secret .

Je ferma l'eau et sortis les idées plus claire.

Je me dirigea après m'être habille vers la cuisine me préparer mon repas que je mangerais seul depuis que le conseil a forcé Tsunade à acepter ma mort .

Pauvre Tsunade , elle est la seule a ne m'avoir jamais trahi avec mon maître et Iruka .  
Mais Kakashi et Iruka furent tous deux tue lors d'une embuscade.

J'ai tue leurs meurtriers peut de temp après . Sa a été une des seuls fois où j'ai tue non pas par obligation mais par vengeance .

Je pris mon plat et partit m'installe sur le canapé face à la television que j'allume .  
Il était en train d'etre diffuse un flash special sur l'exécution du criminelle de Konoha , Moi .

Je continuas a regardé .

Je pouvais y voir des gens qi ne me connaissait pas me traitant de monstre , d'assassins , erreur de la nature et j'en passe et des meilleurs .Quand ce spectacle commença à vraiment m'énerver , j'éteignis la télévision et partis pour la dernière fois dans notre lieu secret .

Je marcha vers la falaise des Hokages ,y grimpas jusqu'à une petite faille. Je fis un justu et apparu devant moi un grande tunnel que je traversa rapidement .

Je m'assis au bord d'une lucarne que l'oeil de l'hokage le quatrième et observe tristement ce village pour lequel il c'était sacrifie et qui en retour a haï son enfant , Moi .

Je tourna mon regard du village puis commença a observé un endroit sombre dans la grotte et sourit:

"- Salut , sa fait longtemps mon coeur .

- ...

- Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir , c'est dommage moi je le suis .

- Naruto...

- Ah ! tu me répond enfin , je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus . me voici rassure

- Je t'en prie ...

- Viens plus ici , je t'entend pas

- ...

- bon , c'est moi qui vient alors .

- nan! reste ou tu es ."

l'inconnu sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha de Naruto

"- Naruto , pourquoi ? pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ...

- Je fais ca pour vous protéger , toi et ce foutu village.

- Mais tu penses à ce que moi je peux ressentir ?

- Du désespoir car demain tu vas devoir me tuer.

- Je ne veux pas dit l'inconnu les larmes au bord de yeux.

- Si tu ne le fais pas , quelqu'un d'autre le fera pour toi et j'en connais beaucoup que sa ne dérangerais pas .

- Mais ...

- Pas de mais qui tienne , je veux juste que tu fasse une chose pour moi après que je sois mort .

- Tout ce que tu veux .

- Reviens ici et tu trouveras une lettre de ma part . Lis -là et fais ce que j'aurais écrit , je t'en supplie mon coeur , jure le moi.

- je te le jure , Kitsune

- merci . "

Je me leva de la lucarne et avance vers mon amant , le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa puis lui murmura a l'oreille

"- A demain et surtout n'oublie jamais que je t'aimes."

Je sortis mais je pus malgré tout entendre quelque sanglots

_" A demain , My Love."_

Je retourna chez moi et alla me coucher mais alors que je me glissait dans mon lit , Kyuibi m'appela :

"- Naruto...

- Salut , Kyu'

- Tu es sur de vouloir faire "ça" ? C'est très dangereux pour toi .

- Je sais, mais dans tous les cas je vais mourir demain autant que je sois le seul . C'est pour ça que je vais faire ce rituel. Je vais mourir mais tu vas me survivre .

- Et je finirais dans son corp , c'est ça ?

- Oui , tu as tout deviné . Bon puisque tu m'empêche de dormir , on va y allez tout de suite

- ...

- Je suis trop fort , j'ai réussi a faire taire le terrible Kyuibi !

- Sale gamin !

- Moi aussi je t'adore Kyu' "

Je me leva de mon lit et alla cherché un parchemin puis avec l'aide d'un kunai , je m'ouvris le poignet gauche .

Je traça le complexe sceau avec mon sang puis commença à rassembler la totalité de mon chakra .

"- Kyuibi , c'est la fin . c'est là que nos chemins se séparent

- Adieu gamin

- Adieu , Kyuibi et surtout protège le . Je te le confis ."

J'appose mes mains sur le sceau et une grande lumière rouge envahie la chambre .

La douleur qui parcourut mon corp sur le moment était si forte que j'eus beaucoup de mal a ne pas m'évanouir .

J'apposa un second jutsu et la lumière disparu .

_" C'est fini , je suis maintenant tout seul . "_

Avec ma main droite , je fis de mon possible pour stopper l'hémorragie de mon poignet gauche et partis très affaibli cherche de quoi panses mes nombreuses blessures au moins le temp de faire les dernieres chose pour que je puisses m'en aller en paix .

Quand j'eus finis de panser mon poignet et les blessure sur mon ventre du a ma separation avec Kyuibi .  
je partis dans la salle car l'odeur de sang regnant dans ma chambre étais irrespirable .

Je m'assis et me mit à l'écriture de la lettre pour mon coeur .

Je me mordis le doigt assez pour le faire saigner et l'écrit .Quand ce fut fait j'y apposa deux justu dont un d'invisibilité .  
la sureté était de rigueur vue les nombreux secret qu'elle contenait .

J'attrape la lettre et le parchemin qui contenait Kyuibi et me faufila jusqu'à la falaise où je les déposa avant de repartir .

Mon exécution avait lieu à huit heures , mais je pouvais m'en aller maintenant tranquille . j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger ces trois êtres que j'aime .

_fin du flash back._

_ Adieu Tsunade , my love et toi ._

Naruto Uzumaki mourut à 08h05 et son corp fut emporte par Youkai .

La Guerre était termine .

Une personne manqua au depart de Naruto, son amant .

Il se trouvait dans la grotte et entre ses mains la lettre postum de Naruto .

Il commença à la lire :

" _Salut , mon coeur . Si tu lis cette lettre , c'est que tu as tenu ta promesse de de venir ici avant qu'il soit neuf car autrement elle se serait envolée en fumée ._

_Tu dois te demande ce que je te cachais , voici les réponse a touts tes questions :_

_Mon amour alors que tu te trouvait chez Orochimaru , a grandit dans mon ventre notre enfant ._

_Comment? grâce à un coup de main de Kyuibi qui modifia mon corp de sorte que je puisse porte la vie . _

_Tu sais notre bébé est un petit garçon très mignon , Maki ,qui a maintenant un peux plus de six mois._

_Ou est il ? t"inquiète pas , je l'ai mis en sécurité chez Tsunade qui ma protège pendant ma grossesse pour que personne ne se rendent compte de ce qui m'arrivait ._

_Personne n'était au courant à part Iruka , Kakashi et Tsunade mais maintenant il ne reste plus que Tsunade ._

_Je voudrais tu ne lui parle de moi que lorsqu'il voudra savoir qui je suis ._

_Une dernière chose , le parchemin qui était avec la lettre , il faudra que le pose notre enfant des que tu le verra . _

_Ce parchemin est en réalité Kyuibi , un bout de moi , je t'en prie ne le détruit pas !  
Il protégera notre fils comme il l'avait fait pour moi et lui ne subira pas la haine des autres puisque tout le monde pense Kyuibi mort avec moi ._

_en cas de problème , part de Konoha , toi et l'enfant ._

_ À part tous ça , je veux te dire que Je t'aime et que je t'en voudrais jamais_

_Adieu, Sasuke._

_NARUTO ."_

Sasuke, s'écroula , les larmes ruisselant sur son visage .

"- Naruto , baka , soit tranquille notre fils grandira dans le bonheur que toi et moi n'avons pas toujours eu."

Il se leva , prit la lettre et le parchemin, et les mit dans une poche avant d'aller en direction de chez l'hokage .

Il frappa a la porte et Tsunade lui ouvrit peut de temp après

"- Je t'attendais , Sasuke. Entre, tu dois être au courant maintenant .

- Oui...

- Tu veux voir ton fils je parie ? alors suis moi ."

Tsunade ouvrit un passage secret et elle y rentra suivit par Sasuke .

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à arrive en face d'une piece au ton bleu azur , où se trouvait de nombreux meubles dont un petit berceau .

Sasuke , s'en approcha timidement puis vit son enfant . Tsunade s'approcha et le prit l'enfant dans ses bras avant de le tendre à Sasuke .

le brun sourit face à l'adorable enfant qu'il tenait .

Il avait les cheveux brun , ébène des Uchiwa mais les yeux bleu de son second père .

Il le déposa sur sur un bureau et sortit le parchemin de sa poche .

Il hésita longuement puis finalement allait pour le poser quand il fut arrête par Tsunade

"- pose -le sur le ventre et écarte toi"

Il s'exécuta et quand il eu posé le parchemin , une grande lumière rouge envahit la piece avant de disparaître quelque seconde plus tard.

Sasuke s'approcha de son fils et le retrouva tous sourire , le parchemin lui était redevenu une simple feuille de papier vierge . Seul preuve du transfert , le sceau sur le ventre du bébé.

" - Naruto était devenu un expert . Il avait tout prévue pour que son fils ne souffre pas durant le transfert dit Tsunade

- Oui, tu as raison .

- Maintenant que vas tu faire Sasuke ?

- Je vais élevé ce petit ange du nom de Maki . Merci à toi Tsunade

- Pourquoi?

- Pour avoir protéger Naruto et Maki, mais j'aurais encore un service à te demander ?

- Demande toujours.

- Est ce que tu pourrais faire en sorte qu'il soit officiellement mon enfant ?

- Pas de problème et je te fais ça demain en grande pompe avec tout le tralala puisque Maki est l'héritier de la grande famille Uchiwa.

- Et Uzumaki.

- Ça c'est sur. Je n'ai jamais vu un bébé avoir autant d'énergie . Au faite, il aura en grandissant des Sharigans car il les as deja montre a son papa un jour où il c'etait mis en colère .

- Ah bon ? bah sa alors , tu vas devenir le plus fort mon bébé . Je suis sur qu'il aurait été fier de toi

- Sa va passer Sasuke , je sais que sa va être dure mais dès que tu as un problème tu viens me voir et puis tu as ce petit bout.

- Merci Tsunade , tu as raison je dois sourire à la vie.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et quelque temp plus tard Sasuke partit avec Maki.

Le lendemain une grande cérémonie fut organise pour présenter au village de Konaha le nouvel héritier des Uchiwa : Maki.U.Uchiwa

Ce qui ce passa par la suite est une autre histoire.

**FIN **


End file.
